vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jinzo (Anime)
Summary Jinzo is an evil Duel Spirit of the card "Jinzo", who seeks to become a real person by taking the souls of those who summon him. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Jinzo Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Duel Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cyborgization, Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation and Absorption (Can absorb electricity to make himself stronger as well as project it as an attack), Intangibility (Able to make himself intangible using electricity), Soul Manipulation/Life Manipulation (Able to absorb souls and life energy), Possession (Possessed Torrey), Power Nullification (Passively nullifies traps as well as nullifying the effects of pre-active traps), Vibration Manipulation (Capable of creating powerful psychic shockwaves), Resistance to Power Nullification (The effect of the Amplifier cannot be negated and instead the device itself must be destroyed to stop its effect. The Amplifier itself allows Jinzo to resist his own power nullification), Age Manipulation and Corrosion Inducement (Jinzo's armor is made of a special dei-titanuim alloy, preventing it from rusting, aging, or corroding for 10,000 years). With his Deck, Jinzo gains Summoning, Empathic Manipulation (Thousand Eyes Idol is able to see and amplify the negative influences on its target), Resurrection (Via Malice Doll of Demise, Spirit Caller, and Call of the Haunted), Sound Manipulation (Via Spirit Caller), Magic, Durability Negation (Via Ectoplasmer), and Forcefield Creation (Via Spirit Barrier) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Absorbed all of the electricity on the Duel Academy campus, and created an explosion of this magnitude) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with electricity Standard Equipment: Amplifier, Deck Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Destroying the Amplifier destroys Jinzo as well Notable Attacks/Techniques: ThousandEyesIdol-OW.png|Thousand Eyes Idol EmissaryoftheAfterlife-OW.png|Emissary of the Afterlife MaliceDollofDemise-OW.png|Malice Doll of Demise SpiritCaller-OW.png|Spirit Caller Jinzo-TF04-JP-VG.png|Jinzo Ectoplasmer-OW.png|Ectoplasmer Amplifier-OW.png|Amplifier SpiritBarrier-OW.png|Spirit Barrier CalloftheHaunted-OW.png|Call of the Haunted *'Monsters:' **'Thousand Eyes Idol:' A wicked entity that controls the hearts of men, its thousand eyes are able to see and expand the negative influences in an individual's soul. **'Emissary of the Afterlife:' When this card is destroyed, each player selects 1 Level 3 or lower Normal Monster from their Deck and adds it to their hand after showing it to the opponent. The Decks are then shuffled. **'Malice Doll of Demise:' If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard by the effect of a Continuous Spell Card, it can be Special Summon from the Graveyard during your Standby Phase. **'Spirit Caller:' When flip summoned, this monster allows Jinzo to Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Normal Monster that was recently destroyed. **'Jinzo:' As long as this card remains face-up on the field, Trap Cards cannot be activated. The effects of all face-up Trap Cards are negated. *'Spells:' **'Ectoplasmer:' Only once during each player's End Phase, each player Tributes 1 face-up monster on his/her side of the field and inflicts damage to the opponent's Life Points equal to half of the original ATK of the Tributed Monster. **'Amplifier:' This card can only be equipped to "Jinzo". As long as this card is equipped, the effects of Trap Cards controlled by the Jinzo are not negated. When this card is removed from the field, Jinzo is destroyed. *'Traps:' **'Spirit Barrier:' While Jinzo controls a monster, he takes no battle damage. **'Call of the Haunted:' Jinzo activates this card by targeting 1 monster in his Graveyard, allowing him to Special Summon it in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, that monster is destroyed and vice versa. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Possession Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sound Users Category:Magic Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Age Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Tier 9